Saving Zoe - The Darkness Rises
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: I looked between them. The man I hated more than anything and anyone in the world. A man who wanted to tear me apart at the seams. And a man who seemed to be the only thing stopping him from doing so. All three of them were begging for the life of a girl I'd never met, claiming I was the only one to save her. And I knew, deep down in my heart, what I had to do.


**Hey Guys,**

**This is just a little speil I wrote, because it kept nagging the back of my brain. There is more, if you want it, but it's not very good. I plan to work on it, round out the edges, if there's a demand for it. Otherwise I'll just leave this like this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You listen here you little..." Came the larger man's growl as he stepped towards me, his taller companion placing a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. I only smirked,

"No. You listen here." I replied, a calm smile upon my face, wickedly overpowering them even if they didn't know it yet. "You jumped me in the middle of the night, and brough me here by force. You seem to know everything about me and I didn't tell you a thing. So you are going to stop for a minute, and listen to me."

It was clear that they were both hesitant, especially the msucular one – who looked like he wanted to rip my face off. But in the end it was the tall skinny one, who kept his face calmer, even though the anger was just barely hidden away, that spoke.

"We know everything about you." He said, stepping in front of his fuming friend. "You can keep nothing from us."

I licked my lips, sparing a glance outside. We were on the ground floor, as I'd know before, and there was a forest just across the field. We couldn't be too far out of town, since we hadn't travelled far, but I couldn't place the exact location. "You don't know a thing." I said, smiling back at the two men.

"We know it all." The larger one snarled, stepped up close to me. I could feel his breath, it stunk.

Graciously taking a step back, just to allow myself space to breath, I looked up at him. He wasn't as tall as his friend, but was almost a foot and a half taller than myself. I'd always been short.

"Oh? So you have some big, undeniable sorce then? That you can trust beyond all doubt, that could never be fooled?" I asked them, a smirk lighting up my lips.

"Yeah. We do." He replied, and I scoffed.

"Who's that then?"

There was a moment where the two of them looked at eachother, as if noticing something I did not, and then I heard it, a voice that I figured I'd never have to hear again.

"That would be me."

My first instinct was to spin around and face the new voice, but I knew better than that. I stood my ground, straightening my shoulders and readying my fingers for a fight – if one were to start in the next few moments. I did, though, allow a amused smile to appear on my face, however wicked it might have appeared.

"Well isn't this just delightfull." I purred, clicking my tongue. "I never dreamed I'd be seeing you in my lifetime."

"This isn't exactly _your _lifetime, now is it?" Came his voice, echoing the amusment I couldn't see in his face, and yet knew was there.

"Wait, you two no eachother?" Came the growl I'd grown used too over the past hour or so.

"Shut up Claws, it's not your problem." He snarled, and I watched him step towards me.

"What'd you call me?"

"Claws. Are you deaf as well as thick."

It was clear I was picking to a fight, not to the hunk of muscle in front of me, or to the seemingly smarter sidekick, but to anyone who cared to notice. The owner of the newest voice knew me too well, unfortunately, and caught on immediately.

"Stop playing around Leo." He said, somehow able to keep his voice calm. "This isn't a game."

"Maybe to you." I replied, choosing then to swing around gracefully. "But every day's a game for me."

The appearence of the man in front of my caught me off guard, as soon as I settled and my eyes landed on it. He looked nothing like the man I'd once known. Older, much so, now than he was – but that was to be expected, as many years had passed. He was seated in a wheelchair, which shouldn't have been a shock to me, knowing what I did, but it was still difficult to see.

"What happened to you." I asked, nodding to his current position.

"You know already." He replied simply.

"Yes. I heard about the inccident." I confirmed. "I just figured it was polite to ask."

There was a moment of silence, where we just stared at eachother. It would seem odd to most, but this tended to be how we communicated best. Less yelling and fighting this way. He spoke eventually, and I could sense the truth in his voice.

"If I'd know I wouldn't have..."

"I know." I replied, nodding my acknowledgement. "And If I'd known, I wouldn't have fed so far from the truth."

He chuckled, "Now we both know that's a lie Leo." There was a sadness in his eyes, and I knew why it was there. But I wasn't going to give in that easily, he deserved the hatred I gave him, every bit of it.

"Proffessor," Piped up the calm voice from the tall man behind me. He stepped into the light, and I finally took a moment to take in his appearence. He wasn't as lanky as I'd first though, more muscular – but subtly so. He had light brown hair, but I couldn't see his eyes because of a silver and red band he wore around them, almost like some sort of futureistic glassess. "Is he telling the truth, did you feed us lies."

There seemed to be real concern in his voice, as if he trusted this man more than anything. That was his first mistake, I mused to myself, I'd trusted him once too.

"Hold on." I said, stepping forward. "They call you Proffessor now? Since when are you a Proffessor?"

"You've been gone a long time Leo. I've had time too.. accomplish things."

He told the truth, of course, just because I hadn't accomplished anything useful in the time I'd been away, doesn't mean he sulked all of those years away.

"No Scott. I did not feed you lies." The Proffessor told his Student – it still sounded so weird to me, even in my head. "He, fed lies to me. And very well if I may say."

I smiled, nodding my head, taking the compliment where it came.

"I knew you were a little scumbag. I told you not to bring him in Proffessor Xavier, I told you all." The growl sounded again, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He has a point _Proffessor Xavier_," I mocked. "You should've listened to him and not brought me in."

Xavier wheeled himself over to us, stopping beside the man I now knew as Scott. "Logan, I did not know it was he at the time." He said, his words so wise for the man I knew they came from. "Even if I had, I wouldn't have instructed you different. We need him."

Logan visbly tensed, though I could tell he agreed with the Proffessor whole-heartedly. I, on the otherhand, did not.

"How could you possibly need my help." I snapped. "Last time I checked, I ruin everything. Aren't I just a monster, useless, who craves violence and hates all."

Xavier flinched slightly, at the anger in my voice. He's right too, he deserves that. Every bit of the hatred I feel towards him. It's his fault I'm in this mess, so far away from home. If that was even ever home.

"Leo, even if that is true – which I'm not saying it is – we still need your help. You are the only one who can save her."

"Who's her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zoe." Scott said, "Her name is Zoe. And she's sick. Please... help her."

I looked between the three of them. The man I hated more than anything and anyone in the world. A man who wanted to tear me appart at the seams. And a man who seemed to be the only thing stopping him from doing so. All three of them were begging for the life of a girl I'd never met, claiming I was the only one to save her, from what I didn't even know yet.

As my gaze drifted away from the group, and out to the horizon, I realized what I had to do.

"Yes." I said, looking back at them. My eyes meeting Xaviers only then. "I'll do whatever I can to help."


End file.
